


50 оттенков серого охуеть название

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas Kismesissitude, Established Relationship, Fetish, First Time, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Каркат пробует с Дейвом чёрную романтику, НО ТУТ В ДЕЙВЕ ПРОСЫПАЕТСЯ ВНУТРЕННЯЯ БОГИНЯ. И Каркат понимает, что люди те ещё больные ублюдки.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	50 оттенков серого охуеть название

Каркат надеется заполнить свой красный квадрант кем-нибудь нормальным, кто _не этот ублюдок Страйдер_ , и поэтому старательно культивирует в себе ненависть к белобрысому мудаку в красном. Благо, тут стараться особо не приходится: Дейв раздражает Карката так сильно, что если бы это можно было ощутить физически, то любые рецепторы выгорели бы нахрен вместе со всей нервной системой. Бесит всё: выставленный напоказ красный цвет, мерзкие белые волосы, нахальная улыбка, заносчивый взгляд свысока, который Каркат не может видеть за тёмными стёклами, но отчётливо представляет. Пару раз Каркату удавалось сбить с Дейва очки на несколько секунд, и глаза у человеческого выродка тоже странные: красные, какие могли быть у Карката в будущем, в обрамлении бесцветно-белых ресниц. В их отвратительности есть что-то притягательное, и Карката и вправду тянет к Дейву, как чёртовым магнитом. Дейв не отталкивает, но парирует словесные атаки так умело, что Каркату не составляет труда узнать в этом знакомый сюжет.  
Блядь, _НЕТ_.  
Каркат не выдержит проебать своего мейтсприта из-за этой хуйни с колебанием квадрант. Но Дейв чертовски близко; он сближается с Каркатом _сам_ , даже не зная, зачем, или просто не выдавая своих намерений. Поэтому Каркат в какой-то момент хватает его за руку во время очередной перепалки, и шипит:  
— У меня с тобой, мудак, только чёрные отношения, потому что я тебя, урода, ненавижу!  
Дейв смотрит — как, блядь, смотрит? сломать бы его пафосные очки, чтобы этот ублюдок ползал по полу и плакал! — и отвечает, лишь самую малость приподнимая уголки губ:  
— Я не ебу, что это за чёрная романтика, потому что засыпаю от твоих объяснений и тупых ромкомов, но давай попробуем, чо.

Дейв издаёт странный звук, когда Каркат в первый раз кусает его: что-то среднее между стоном и сдавленным всхлипом. Каркат снова и снова кусает, царапает, целует жадно, потому что ему нравится, как Страйдер _звучит_. Дейв в его руках одновременно послушный и своевольный, он подчиняется, но по-своему, иногда перехватывая контроль — Дейв быстро учится. Пусть зубы человека не такие острые, Дейв выбирает _правильные_ цели, и Каркат рычит глухо и яростно, испытывая удовольствие от этого противостояния.  
Дейв заворожённо смотрит на капли крови, набухающие на серой коже шеи, красный смешивается с красным — до этого Каркат прокусил Дейву губу. Глаза Дейва тоже красные, и Каркат видит в этой мешанине интерес, немного страха и восхищение. И что-то ещё, что понять не может, но и не хочет, потому что Дейв моргает, улыбается странно — _бесит_ — и наклоняется к животу Карката, целуя и покусывая выросты, оставшиеся от сброшенных пар лапок. Дейв с Каркатом друг для друга чужие и непонятные, самые настоящие _инопланетяне_ ; это смущает, и Каркат лишь больше злится, действуя агрессивнее, жёстче, сжимая крепче пальцы, оставляя синяки на бледной коже, не обращая внимания на кровь. О том, что Дейв всего лишь _человек_ , пусть и получивший богоуровень, помнить всё сложнее, и в какой-то момент Дейв не сдерживает крика и вырывается из хватки Карката.  
— Полегче, — хрипло выдыхает он, прижимая ладонь к мочке уха. Кажется, разорванной.  
Ну _разумеется_ , неспроста же у людей вообще нет чёрной романтики! Как нет и плотной серой кожи, нет острых зубов, и — персонально у Дейва Страйдера! — нет инстинкта самосохранения, потому что не проходит и пары минут, за которые Каркат успевает передумать много разного и нелестного, как Дейв ухмыляется:  
— Знаешь, Каркат, у меня есть _отличная_ идея.  
То, как он тянет слова, уже должно заставить насторожиться, но Каркат сейчас думает лишь об одном: как стереть нахальную ухмылку с бледного лица. Он льнёт к Дейву, щёлкая зубами совсем близко от бледно-розовой кожи.  
— Нет-нет, чувак, ты типа разбудил мою внутреннюю богиню, — хмыкает Дейв, уклоняясь. — Великому художнику Дейву Страйдеру подобает творческий подход к этой вашей чёрной романтике.  
И, наклонившись ближе и крепко притискивая Карката к себе, шепчет прямо в губы:  
— Я доверился тебе, — и смотрит, красный к красному. — Теперь твоя очередь.  
Хотя все инстинкты кричат, что _так_ чёрная романтика не происходит, Каркат сглатывает и медленно кивает.

Дейв умело обращается с верёвками, тихо бормоча под нос что-то про _дебильные мультики бро и грёбаный гугл_. Каркат не хочет вникать, он нервничает — не понимает до конца, пока Дейв почти ласково фиксирует запястья, лодыжки, оставляя всё меньше возможности для движения, это вгоняет в краску, в панику, но Дейв шепчет успокаивающе, поглаживает, и становится _интересно_. Тем более, что почему-то ему хочется довериться, хочется, чтобы он продолжал говорить, хотя Каркат и шипит на него: _«Что за ересь ты несёшь, мудозвон?»_ Дейв словно не замечает этого, его слова совсем другие.

_не дёргайся  
всё хорошо  
если будет больно, говори  
я рядом  
ну же  
вау оно так сильно увеличивается, что  
нет  
подожди ещё  
столько, сколько я скажу_

Его слова жгутся, раздражают, вливаясь в расплавленное ощущениями сознание, потому что между этими обрывочными фразами рот Дейва _занят_ (не только рот, Дейв помогает себе пальцами, иногда прижимается всем телом), и Каркат уже не знает, где его коснутся в следующий раз — он не хочет открывать глаза, потому что _боится_ , что испугается, застыдится, ещё что-нибудь, но сейчас слишком невыносимо-хорошо, чтобы прекращать. Терпкая смесь чувств превращается в кипящую ненависть и возбуждение, Каркат тихо скулит — и слышит, как Дейв _смеётся_.  
Каркат открывает глаза — Дейв наклоняется над ним, ухмыляется и дышит часто-часто, его щёки и губы раскраснелись, а раскрытая ладонь совсем рядом с щупальцем Карката.  
— Как сильно ты ненавидишь меня? — шепчет он, касаясь едва-едва, обводя кончиками пальцев — _нет, блядь, Дейв, ну хотя бы чуть-чуть, блядьблядьблядь_ — вокруг впадины, сочащейся алым генетическим материалом.  
— Я тебе глотку перегрызу, если ты сейчас не!..  
Дейв обхватывает ладонью щупальце, тут же обвившееся вокруг запястья, и Каркат прерывается на полуслове, хватая ртом воздух. Единственная мысль, бьющаяся в раскалённом сознании, это _«ну же, сделай, я хочухочухочу, пожалуйста»_ , но Каркат сцепляет зубы — ни за что он не скажет этого ублюдку Страйдеру.  
Он говорит это через вечность, состоявшую из касаний, поцелуев, облизываний и _«я убью тебя, если не-»_ (Дейв клянётся, что не прошло и часа).  
Дейв размазывает генматериал по животу Карката и, осторожно расплетая узлы, говорит всего одну фразу, от которой Каркат передумывает его убивать.  
— В следующий раз просить буду я.


End file.
